Spider Web
by meeka-eela
Summary: "Those annoying, nagging thoughts messed with my mind and made me analyze something that had seemed so simple to me a little while ago. Axel is popular. Being gay would make Axel less popular. This means that Axel is a complete jackass in public but one of the sweetest people I know when we're alone."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue me. Er..please don't sue me?**

**a/n: i'm sorry for posting this chapter up again but somebody brought it to my attention that the lines indicating the scene changes had mysteriously disappeared...so i had to edit it! **

* * *

Chapter one: Bad guys drink their coffee black

The spider performed an insanely graceful dance as it glided down the web of death that it had created. Finally it reached the trapped fly that was buzzing meaninglessly against the instrument of its torture. In a few short moments the spider was on the fly and I knew what would come next. The spider would feast and the fly would be bye-bye.

Yeah. I wasn't about to watch that.

When was the last time that the ceiling had been cleaned anyway?

Turning over onto my stomach I buried my face in my pillow and breathed in the smell of him. The smell was intoxicating: his shampoo, his cinnamon scented aftershave and the faint hint of smoke that made him oh so more desirable. Before I could stop it, a wide grin cut across my features, making me feel even more pathetic than I already felt. Why does it feel so good to love someone that's so wrong for me?

"Oh boo hoo. Get over it, no one forced you into this arrangement," the voice in my head screamed at me, "You could stop this sick charade any time you want to."

I threw the pillow over my face and spoke aloud. "Yah know, for a conscience you sure do make me feel shitty." As I was getting prepared to breathe in my second dose of Axel (Axel, the person to whom the scent coating my pillow belongs to) my cell phone vibrated on the wooden table next to my bed that housed all my junk. Feeling blindly I finally located my phone and answered it, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Roxas?" the voice on the other end sounded unsure. I recognised that voice as soon as the first letter of my name was uttered. It's the voice that plagues my dreams too often. I sat upright; the pillow falling to the floor as I dragged a hand across my face to compose myself.

"Axel." I say, the smile reaching my voice without my intention.

"Bad time?" again, the voice sounded unsure and my smile grew even wider as I imagined the slightly distressed look on his face.

"Actually...yes. Yes it is. I am, in fact, watching a spider eating its lunch on my bedroom ceiling. Extremely entertaining."

And my reward? His rare short burst of laughter. The laughter that lit up his venom-green eyes and turned my world over on its heels.

Oh, for shit's sake, someone stop me before I make myself puke.

"Come over." He said, the laugh still trailing in his voice.

"Now?" I ask, the phone gripped so tightly in my hand that I'm sure the skin around my knuckles has turned white.

"Yeah. My parents aren't due 'till seven and I just got rid of Larxene." There was a pause but I knew that he wouldn't say the words that I longed to hear from him.

Come on.

Say that you want to see me again.

Say that you miss me.

Say that I mean something to you.

But, of course no such words were spoken.

"Okay, see you in ten."

**_linescenechangeline_**

"Oh, would you look at that. Princess finally decided to get up." My sister Naminé, blonde, preppy and oh-so-nauseating, appeared in the kitchen just as I was forcing down a cup of black coffee. She laughed at my pain.

"Why do you insist on drinking your coffee black again?" she flicked her blonde hair (standard blonde hair, mind you. The hair colour that she, and half the cheerleading team, sported) and smirked.

"I'm working on my bad guy persona. And I think that drinking this...stuff, adds to it."

She grinned and tousled my hair as she poured herself a cup, adding plenty of sugar and creamer.

"Yeah...I think that being gay kinda puts a dent in that so-called bad guy persona."

I laughed. My sister was one of the first people that I came out to. Maybe before I was sure of it myself. We get along pretty well.

Even if she does stand for all that I'm against.

But hey, that's family for you.

I grabbed my bag and cell before giving her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Well I'm heading out. If mom decides to get up today tell her I'm at the library or something."

Naminé, grabbed onto my arm and forced me to look at her.

"Roxas...Where are you really going?"

I grinned at her, trying not to show my discomfort.

"You know where..." I raised an eyebrow and tried to lighten the mood.

"Roxas. You have to end this. Soon. Larxene is my friend; I can't keep lying to her."

I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes. Stupid Naminé. She just had to walk into my room when Axel finally had enough guts to come over. And unfortunately we weren't just talking when she walked in.

In other words, we were making out. There is no way to explain your way out of that one, believe me, I tried.

I slumped onto the kitchen chair, my shoulders deflated like the rest of me.

"It's just...some innocent fun okay?"

Naminé smiled faintly at me.

"It would be if he wasn't dating my best friend while he was fooling around with you."

I pulled a face.

"Fooling around? You make me sound like a common whore."

She merely grinned and left the kitchen, leaving me with only my conscience as company as it hurled insults at me.

_**linelinelinelne_**

The door to Axel's house never used to affect me the way it does now. When we first moved in, it was just the house across the road with the hot guy in it. I used to sit in my room, gazing out of bedroom window as I invented excuses for going over to his house. And, although it was normally his mom or younger sister that answered, I kept at it just to stare into those brilliantly green eyes when he did answer the door.

I stood in front of his door now and held the little key-shaped pendant, which was attached to the chain that he had given me, between my lips. I always did that. My hand clutched the door handle as my conscience decided to belittle me once again. "I wonder if his girlfriend has her own key to his house. Do you think that he tells her he loves her whenever they speak on the phone? Stark contrast to the way he acts around you isn't it?" I shook my head, but it was no use, the bastard in my head was right. I opened the door and walked into the hallway as I had done so many times before but those annoying, nagging thoughts messed with my mind and made me analyze something that had seemed so simple to me a little while ago.

Axel is popular.

Being gay would make Axel less popular.

This means that Axel is a complete jackass in public but one of the sweetest people I know when we're alone.

But is that all I am to him? A quick hook up? Strong hands circled my waist before my thoughts had a chance to make me go completely emo, and I felt myself being pulled into an embrace. I smiled as his lips touched my neck, the smile on his lips transferring onto my skin.

"Well helloooo to you too." I said, breathlessly as his hands worked their way over my sides and tried to ease their way under my shirt.

I swatted his hands away playfully, using the distraction to turn in his embrace so our eyes could lock, a smirk pulling on my lips. My witty retort of how much he must have missed me was ended, before it had a chance to form, by the abrupt assault of his lips smashing onto my own. Somewhere in the haze my mind was screaming that we could be caught out in the open but it was effectively silenced as Axel nipped at my bottom lip teasingly. He moved excruciatingly slowly over my jaw down to my throat, peppering the flesh with hot, wet kisses.

The kisses morphed into gentle caresses, mischievous lips brushing against the heated flesh, his fingers free to drift under my shirt unhindered, taking joy in tracing the skin and light muscle under his tips. I mewled softly, pawing at his back, trying to get some control of the situation but he was having none of that, his touches masterfully manipulating me with précised stroking and skilled tampering; his hands scorching.

"Axel..."

"Hmm?" he didn't even bother to remove his lips from my skin. He was making it so hard to think.

"We need...to get to your bedroom." My hands grasped his shirt and the material was clenched in my fists, my libido urging me to remove the cloth that was keeping me from being closer to him.

He chuckled, a sound almost as rare as his laugh.

"You don't believe in foreplay anymore?" I felt his teeth graze my throat before his lips closed in on my pulse, biting and sucking on it gently. A moan escaped my lips without my consent and I knew that there was no point in talking. Grabbing his hand, I dragged him to his room before someone could walk in on us. I heard another chuckle from the person being dragged behind me and turned my head slightly to shoot him a quizzical look.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just enjoying the view. "I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks and turned to look straight ahead before he noticed.

Once in his bedroom, with the door firmly shut, I felt as though I could breathe again. I grinned at him before leaning in for a kiss, a kiss that was cut short by the sound of the front door opening.

"Axel! Axel? It's Larxene...I think I left my cell here?" the sound of someone walking up the stairs followed. "Axel?"

The look of panic in Axel's eyes would have been amusing to me had it not been for the fact that his girlfriend was making her way to his bedroom while his hands were still under my shirt and mine were still on his waist.

"Shit!" he whispered while looking around the room frantically. I honestly wasn't as freaked out as he was. The worst that little cheerleader Larxene could do to me was bitch slap me. Okay, so she's taller than me. And could most probably beat the crap out of me...yeah, I see the problem.

"If she thinks that this looks suspicious you can just tell her that we were...hmm. Well I see how this could be hard to explain. "Axel shot me a look of unease.

"Roxas...this is serious man." I shrugged. Finally an idea dawned onto him and he grabbed my arm, pulling me into the direction of his black, polished wood closet. He at least had the decency to look sorry before he shoved me in there.

"Axel! Axel, damnit! I did not come out of the closet, to the whole judgmental world, just to get shoved back in here!"

"Shhh Roxas. Just...it's just 'til she leaves okay? "I kept quiet as Larxene's voice filled the room. "Axel! There you are love, why didn't you answer me?" I heard him cough awkwardly.

"I didn't hear you." I heard shuffling and I brief pause before Larxene spoke again.

"Oh, there it is! I knew that I had left my phone here. I'll see you later at my house? You are still planning to come over to dinner aren't you?" her voice grew softer, warmer. "I love you Axel, I want you to meet my parents." I bit my tongue and willed him not to repeat those words back to her.

"I love you too Larxene."

Pain shot through all my senses and I had to bite onto my cheek to keep from running there and tearing her eyes out.

I guess he had made his choice.

"Roxas? She's gone." I stepped out that closet with as much dignity as I could master. A smirk pulled at his lips and made him look so sexy that the anger I had built up almost melted away.

Almost.

"So, now that you're out the closet again, do you wanna..." his sentence died put when he saw the look on my face. His face fell instantly. "What's wrong?"

My voice came out devoid of emotion. "You love her. "

He kept quiet.

"Axel..." my hand went up to stroke his cheek, "do you love me? "The flinch at my touch told me all I needed to know. "Oh, it's fine, don't feel guilty." My voice stayed emotionless even though all I wanted to do was scream. "I know what the terms of the agreement are. It's just a physical relationship right?" a rueful laugh escaped my lips as I felt the hysteria bubbling inside of me. "Can you even call what we had a relationship? There was nothing emotional, nothing...intimate. There was nothing. It was nothing."

I pulled my hand from his face and walked towards the door, blinking hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Roxas...where are you going?" he sounded so defeated that I knew that if I turned around I would probably let all the anger escape and forgive him as I normally did.

"I'm done with this. I'm done with us, whatever we were."

"You...you won't tell Larxene, will you?"

A sigh from me.

"No Axel. But you should tell her. If she loves you as much as she claims then...maybe she'll forgive you."

"Do you forgive me?"

I shook my head before walking out of his room.

_**linelinelineline_**

"I told you that it was going to end badly." Naminé said, sipping the mug of hot chocolate she had brought up with her. We had climbed onto the roof of our house, carrying heavy blankets, like we had so many times before as children. And now we were snuggled close together, watching the stars as they showed off their beauty in the midnight blue sky, while sipping scalding hot hot-chocolate.

"You know what Nam? How about we wait at least until my wounds aren't oozing blood anymore before we start with the 'I told you so' accusations?"

There was a silence.

"What are you gonna do if he doesn't tell Larxene?"

I almost choked on my hot chocolate.

"What in the world makes you think that I plan to do something about it?"

She runs a finger around the rim of her mug, collecting all the milky foam on her fingertip before sticking it into her mouth. Her voice is slightly muffled when she answers.

"Wouldn't you want to know if you were in her position?"

I sigh. "Let me deal with the Larxene Bridge when I get there."

Another silence.

"He's an ass for hurting you."

"Well then, I'm an idiot for letting him hurt me."

"I think you're pretty okay for an idiot. And Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be okay."

And looking out at the stars, with the twinkling of lights below me from the city, I believed it.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**This is the first time that i'm posting ANYTHING up here so i hope that you weren't expecting too much from me...**

**Anyway :D This is going to be a two-shot, i wanna keep it short so that i can actually finish it. So once i get enough willpower i'll get off my lazy ass and finish the next chapter. **

**In the mean time...**

**Feedback is GREATLY appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else that i may have mentioned in this chapter that could lead to a lawsuit.**

**A/N: Thank you to zombiecupcake'eats-you, Daniel Jasper, mudkipluvr4ever , fallenofthedark, Nauru, and TheAnnoyingVoice for reviewing my first chapter.  
You guys rock.  
Hardcore :D  
Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourites or alerts list as well.  
You all made me so happy. *sniffs* **

* * *

Chapter 2: There's always drama in the school hallways.

"Roxas..."

I knew that it was too good to be true. The annoying voice in my head had warned me that those blissful, Axel-not-plaguing-my-thoughts days were going to come to an abrupt and painful end.

And here it was.

Almost two weeks of ignoring him at school had led up to this.

The scene: Axel and Roxas standing in the middle of the school corridor while crowds of curious high school students stood around idly, expecting something dramatic to happen.

I could almost imagine what the curiosity on their faces meant.

What in the world did Axel, the most popular, most sought after senior in the school want with me?

Okay, so I may be exaggerating just a tad. Axel wasn't THAT popular in school, but he was well known. And on the other hand...I was just the shy, quite, gay blonde kid that kept out of everyone's way and didn't answer questions in class.

"Axel...please, just let me go." My voice cracked as I refused to look up into his envy-green eyes. I knew that if I did I would just see the pain, which was so apparent in his tone, reflected in his gorgeous eyes. And I was the reason for his pain. I could feel the guilt start to work its way up my throat, threatening to choke me if I attempted to say a word more.

Wait...when did I become the villain in this equation? I was the one who had gotten shoved into his closet so that his perfect girlfriend didn't catch her perfect boyfriend feeling up his MALE best friend.

He looked down at his hand that currently had a vice-like grip on my wrist and, as I briefly looked up, I caught the look of surprise that ran across his features. He retracted his hand but instead of letting it fall to his side he let it rest on the sleeve of my black-and-white-checked jacket. I could feel the warmth from his hand warming the skin of my forearm beneath the thin material of my sleeve. He always radiated warmth. It seemed like he had an internal fire burning inside of him that not only warmed him, but those around him too.

And...I just realised that I might have a future in writing cheesy romance novels.

Really? An internal fire burning inside of him? Maybe I should sell my cheesy; Axel related thoughts to the author of those awful vampire novels that Naminé enjoys reading so much.

...Not that I had ever read them, of course.

"Look...I know that you don't want to see me right now, "his voice was hesitant and dropped to almost a whisper. I guess he had noticed the people, who were subtly standing at their lockers and pretending to not listen in to our conversation, as well, "but I need to speak to you, Roxas. You don't have to be my friend; hell...you don't even have to like me. But I can't do this; I can't just not speak to you when I'm so accustomed to hearing your voice every day. I-." His voice faltered and he gripped my arm. "I miss you, Roxas."

I felt my breath hitch and I finally allowed my eyes to meet his. "_Miss_ me?" I seethed, "I love how you just let that word fall so easily from your mouth. You're...just what are you so scared of, Axel? You wouldn't be here if I didn't mean anything to you so why don't you just admit it to yourself? Stop being a coward."

His eyes narrowed into a glare that matched my own and I saw anger take over his features.

"What the hell, Rox. I was just trying to freaking apologise to you. I want my best friend back."

I wrenched my arm from his grip and narrowed my blue eyes into what I hoped was a death glare. "Axel, you paragon of ignorance, you-you don't understand, do you?"

I shook my head in exasperation.

"I can't JUST be friends with you Axel. I love you too much to JUST be your friend."

I felt my eyes widen when my brain caught up to comprehend just what my mouth had so readily admitted.

WTF mouth, you can't just drop the L-word that casually into an argument!

Before the blush that was slowly crawling up my cheeks made itself known to the rest of the world I turned on my heel and started to briskly walk away from the scene.

Eyes followed me as I made my way down the corridor to where my locker was situated. I felt my eyes burn but I fought back the tears. The last thing I needed to add to this nightmare of a day was to start crying. At school, no less.

Especially at my school. They practically lived on drama here.

This is retarded. Couldn't he just let me exist without him? Of course not, he just had to come up to me ,his red hair flowing behind him in that naturally spiky style that suits him but would make anyone else look like something out of a Japanese video game, and attempt to fix our broken friendship.

Although, could you even call what we had a friendship anymore? Because as much as we would like to pretend that that's all that we were, we both knew that best friends don't make out.

Constantly.

Stupid Axel.

Stupid Axel with his red hair and green eyes.

Stupid Axel and his ability to make me forget all the pain and teenage angst that he had put me through.

"ROXAS!"

I flinched as his voice echoed on the walls around me. Everyone's ears perked up at that as they eagerly anticipated a fist fight or something.

The blood-thirsty bastards.

I carried on walking slowly so that, if he did have anything to add after that unnecessarily loud exclamation of my name, I'd be able to hear him.

But once again, he allowed me to walk away from him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He told me, you know."

It was the end of the day and I had just finished stuffing my bag to the brim with textbooks. Slamming my locker shut, I turned to confront the owner of the voice that was speaking to me.

Or at me. Seeing as I had yet to reply.

Larxene was standing directly in front of me, her blonde hair slicked back in its usual style. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked pissed off.

It was moments like these that made me curse my height.

"What?" I replied, tilting my head slightly to look at her.

"Don't play innocent, _Roxas_."

The way that she almost spat my name out caused me to wince and drop the innocent act. I knew that Larxene would want an explanation, and as surprised as I was that Axel had actually confessed to her, I still had no excuse for what I did. I had an affair with her boyfriend; there is no justifying that with a good reason. I mean, what could I say? 'Sorry for helping having an affair with your boyfriend, who you probably thought was completely straight. Lolz, my bad, we're still friends right?'

Ew, did my internal monologue just include the term 'lolz'?

I realised that Larxene was expecting an answer from me.

"I know that you probably hate me for it, and that my apology won't fix things...but I am sorry Larxene."

"Sorry? How can you live with yourself after what you did? Axel and I were dating for almost two years, and then you came into the picture and ruined _everything_. You're heartless." I could hear how hard she was trying to keep the edge in her voice, trying to not let me see just how broken she really was.

I sighed and slung my backpack onto my shoulders.

"I may be a nobody in the school, Larxene, compared to you and your 'popular' friends, but I'm not heartless. I was the one who told him to tell you."

As I was walking towards the doors that led to the outside of the school I heard her speak again, her ice-edged voice cracking as she started to cry.

"He broke up with me."

I forced the surprise out of my voice when I spoke again.

"I'm...I'm sorry. But it's not my problem anymore."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I kicked the toes of my well-worn black sneakers into the seat in front of me and earned myself a glare from the occupant of said seat.

"Sorry." I muttered, allowing myself to sink further down into my uncomfortable seat.

"Why do we have to attend these stupid assemblies anyway?" my friend, Hayner, complained, slouching even deeper further into his chair than me. The four of us, Hayner, Olette, pence, and myself, were all in the school's hall, waiting for the morning assembly to begin.

"Because the leaders of the school need to address us, "Olette stated simply, "and sit up properly. Your posture is awful. Both of you."

I grinned as I sat up a little straighter in my seat. Olette was the mother hen of our little group of friends, always fretting if we hadn't completed our homework, or scolding Hayner if he managed to get himself into another fight with Seifer. As much as we complained that she babied us, we loved the attention that she gave us. I heard Pence snort with laughter in the seat next to Olette.

"Leaders of the school? You're making them sound important."

"Yeah, ", I piped up, "they're just the annoying assholes that were chosen to do all the work that the principal couldn't be bothered with."

Olette glared at us but, as she opened her mouth to argue with us, the head-girl took the stage and started the assembly.

"General announcements: the tennis match this afternoon has been cancelled-"

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. I hated these assemblies.

Not only did they drag on forever, they also normally had nothing to do with me.

...I didn't participate in much.

Or anything, actually.

"The charity committee would also like to remind you about the bake sale that will take place- what?"

I looked up to see what the interruption was and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I saw Axel on the stage trying to wrestle the microphone from the head girl. I would have guessed that this was something planned but the way that the head girl was staring at Axel in horror as he fought with her for possession of the microphone, led me to believe otherwise. I saw him lean closer to whisper something into her ear, and after breaking out into a huge grin she shook her head amusedly and stepped to the side of the stage after relinquishing hold of the mic.

"Uh..." I had to fight the smile that snaked its way onto my face when Axel stood at the podium, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he grinned at the hundreds of teenage faces that looked up at him expectantly, "I didn't really think this out that well..." I raised an eyebrow and sat back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest and waiting to see what this was all about.

Axel cleared his throat and looked into the sea of faces, searching until his gaze met my own slightly confused one. He grinned suddenly and stood up straighter, which further confused me.

What did he want from me? We hadn't spoken in weeks.

"I hijacked this assembly to apologize to someone that I...well I really messed up."

Anger flared in me.

He had the audacity to look me in the eye while he apologized to his girlfriend?

Axel continued to speak.

"I know that you probably want nothing to do with me, but the last time that we spoke, you said something and walked away before I had the chance to reply."

His gaze locked with mine again and I was slightly surprised to see his cheeks turn a shade of red that rivalled his hair.

Almost.

Nothing could match the red of Axel's hair.

"I...er," I watched him stumble over his words as he struggle to form a coherent sentence and rolled my eyes. Here it comes. The confession of undying love to his perfect little, blonde haired, cheerleader girlfriend.

"I love you too, Roxas." He finally said, diverting his eyes from mine and looking at the floor instead.

The students in the hall shared a collective gasp that sounded a little too well planned to my ears, and the hall immediately broke out into a flurry of whispers and unbelieving exclamations.

And then it hit me.

He had said my name, and not Larxene's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I found him in the backstage wing of the hall after the assembly. He was sitting with his long legs drawn up under him so that he could rest his chin on his knees.

"Hi." I said, standing next to him and allowing a small smile to grace my features.

He stood up quickly, relief washing over his face upon seeing me.

"Hey, Rox." He replied, returning my smile with his own hesitant one.

"Hiding from the paparazzi?" i asked, trying to appear casual and not as if my heart was trying to escape from my thoracic cavity.

Painfully.

He rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair, further messing up his untameable spikes.

"Yeah, I'm not ready to deal with them," He then looked at me steadily before adding, "at least, not today.", as if trying to reassure me that he didn't regret his actions.

I took a step closer to him, frowning as I looked down at my scuffed sneakers.

"You do know that they're going to hate you now, right? I mean, not only did you break the head cheerleader's heart, but you also just announced to the entire school that you're in love with a guy."

I heard him laugh as he stepped closer to me. Tentative fingers weaved themselves into my hair as I inhaled the scent that was so distinctly Axel. It felt like my senses were going into overdrive after being deprived of him for such a long time.

'Don't you get it, Roxy? I would rather go through the rest of my high school life with 'them' hating me for who I am, than me hating myself for not being able to accept who I am."

I looked up and smiled into those green eyes that I loved so much.

"Hey, you're pretty good at the cheesy romance stuff too. Wanna co-write cheesy, romantic vampire novels with me?" I asked, bringing my hand up to rest at the back of his neck and pull his face down closer to my own.

He frowned at me, the look of confusion on his face reminding me that I really had to try harder at attempting to be normal.

"What?"

"Nothing...just, come here." I said, chuckling as I closed the gap between us to capture his lips.

By the way?

Guilt-free kisses are_ way_ better than stolen ones.

* * *

**And it is now..complete. ****  
**

**Funny story about this chapter, actually. i somehow managed to complete my Afrikaans Language exam, like, 45minutes early so in order to not go completely insane from boredom, as i had to sit there until the 45minutes were up...i decided to write the hallway scene in the beginning of this chapter on every available bit of space of my question paper.  
So, of course, when i got home and tried to re-write the scene i drew a complete blank -.-**

**Anyway :D  
I hope that you guys enjoy reading this, and hey...maybe even leave me a review.  
Come on.  
You know you want to.**


End file.
